


In Vino Veritas

by estriel



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Drunkenness, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estriel/pseuds/estriel
Summary: When in Spain, you must drink wine. Even if you never do.Set after the Grand Prix Final in Barcelona in 2015.





	In Vino Veritas

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was written as part of a (local, foreign-language) drabble challenge. The idea is to write a 100-word drabble for a specific prompt each day during the month of April.
> 
> Prompt for April 9th, 2019 was _cellarman_.

Yuzuru had wanted water, but the cellarman's scathing look made him accept the glass. "Must drink wine in Spain," he mumbled, then proceeded to rant about grapes.

Yuzuru sips the wine. It tastes... new.

*

"Okay... bed," Javi says, unbuttoning Yuzuru's coat, pulling off his shoes.

Yuzuru is giggling about the stray curl on Javi's head. Then he has the craziest idea, the _best_ idea. He grabs Javi's shirt, pulls...

Javi stops him with a palm against his chest. His eyes stray briefly to Yuzuru's lips before he presses a kiss to Yuzuru's forehead.

"Only orange juice for you next time."


End file.
